Publicly in Love
by 23Nelly
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been dating secretly for an entire year. Now Draco wants to take the next step: going public? How and when is he going to take this big step and does Hermione have a clue about this big announcement? What will happen the night of Harry and Ginny's engagement party?


**Publicly In Love**

**By TeagieDog SlytherinGurrl & 23Nelly**

**A few hours earlier…**

Hermione and Draco were cuddling on the couch watching one of Hermione favorite movies, _Pretty Woman_. How Draco got suckered into it he'll never know, but he didn't care. Because tonight was her night. _The Night._ He wanted to make sure everything was going to be perfect because tonight was the night he was going to-

"Oh shoot! Look at the time. Draco why didn't you remind me what time it was." She moved away from his embrace, but was quickly pulled down in his lap.

"It's 6:30, babe." He smirked at her.

"I meant earlier, you ferret." She playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Oh ferret now is it?" He quirked an eyebrow at her and soon their living room was filled with both their laughter as he tickled her sides.

"Stop, stop stop!" Hermione shouted in between her giggles and laughter. When he finally stopped he was holding himself above her. "I have to get ready for Harry and Ginny's engagement party Dray."

"Ughh." Draco groaned and he dropped his head on her chest. "I don't want you to go." He mumbled.

"Well I have to." She stoked his hair. "It's their engagement party and there my best friends." He lifted his body up so his face was hovering over hers.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked nipping at her lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck.

"Not to long, just a couple of hours. Maybe I can leave early an hour or two." She replied kissing him back. His hands started to creep under her shirt until she pulled away and stopped him.

"There will be none of that Mr. Now get up so I can get ready." He didn't budge. "The quicker I leave the quicker I can come back and finish what we were doing?" She whispered seductively.

"Fine." He grumbled as he moved off her. Draco grabbed the remote and began to flip through the t.v. channels as Hermione made her way to their bedroom to get dressed. As soon as her heard the door close, with of flick of his wand and twist of his wrist he started cleaning up their flat.

He and Hermione had both been gone for a few days on business. She for the Magical Law Enforcement and him for the family business. Since Hermione demanded no house elfs what-so-ever, Draco had resorted to cleaning with his wand in hiding because she preferred doing it the old fashion way by hand.

After twenty minutes of hard work he set up floating candles and rose petals to set the mood for when they got back from the party. When he heard Hermione's footsteps down the hall he quickly used a concealment charm to him all his decorations. Jumping over the back of the couch, Draco pretending to be half asleep watching a muggle basketball game.

"Draco, I'm leaving." Hermione said walking to the door. Draco quickly caught her arm as she passed the couch on the way to the door. As he stood up he took in her appliance and licked his lips.

She was wearing a ruby red cocktail dress that shimmered like water. Her hair was pulled to the side and held together by a rose clip. Hermione's make-up was subtle, with only mascara and cherry red lipgloss. Her outfit was accented with her gold bangles, given to her by Pavati as a birthday gift last year and 18 karat gold heart studs with diamonds Draco gave her.

"You look..amazing 'Mione." He gave her a slow lingering kiss as he opened the door for her. "Bye, babe." She waved and walked out the front door, apparating to Harry and Ginny's place.

After she was gone Draco ran to make sure the ring he had gotten three days ago, was still where he hid it. A year of dating secretly dating, he was going to announce them publicly. By proposing.

"Whew, okay it's there." He let out a breath he was holding and he picked up the ring. It was a 24 karat diamond set in a gold band that was molded into a body of a snake. On the inside of the band it said, _Always & Forever, You'll Have My Heart. _He slipped it into his black dress pant pocket, he was going to wear tonight and made his way to the bathroom to get ready.

**At the party…**

Hermione was having fun. She had congratulated the happy couple. Toasting to them to the guest and giving them a gift. She saw some of her old classmates. Dean and Luna, Neville and Cho. Of course the whole Weasley clan was present and even some of the old Order members as well. They were all reminiscing about the days back at Hogwarts and the fun they had.

The only down side was when the festive party music changed to slow ballads and a drunken Ron choose that time to hit on her. He kept flirting with her even after she declined him politely and even reminding him that he was there with his current girlfriend, Lavender.

He just didn't understand; she did not want him. Of course that was because she had Draco but no one knew that. Ginny had suspected Hermione had someone in her life that she and her friends wouldn't approve of but she couldn't put a finger on who it could be. Harry of course stayed out of it. He knew Hermione had been a lot happier even since she and Ron broke up after they went back to Hogwarts tot finish their 7th year but he didn't dare ask why. Ron on the other hand…was being _Ron_.

"Hey 'Mione, how are you cutie?" Ron asked, draping a arm around her shoulders. Hermione could she a fuming Lavender glaring daggers at her on the other side of the room where she was talking to Padma.

"Ron, please stop. You have a girlfriend. If you can't reframe from touching me then please stay away from me." She said pushing his arm off of her. Hermione had been dealing with this for hours. She couldn't wait until the party was over so she could go back to Draco. Little did she know he would arrive very soon.

As soon as she escaped Ron's clutches she made her way to the refreshment table and grabbed some punch. Soon the party got quiet suddenly. Hermione turned around to see the crowd part for Draco. To say she was shocked was an understatement. He walked right up to Hermione and traced her cheek with his finger. She gave him a small smile and tried to pull him away from the obvious, staring eyes.

"Draco what are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Hermione will-"

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked stepping to Draco.

"I came to ask your beautiful ex an important question." Draco said slyly pushing Ron aside. Everyone gasped as he bent to his knee and pulled out a red velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. "Hermione Jean Granger, I want to ask you in front of all your friends, and surrogate family, to give me the honor of marrying me?" Hermione was to speechless to answer Draco as was the rest of the crowd that saw it all happen. Of course someone had to ruin the moment however.

"Is this a joke Malfoy? What are you even doing here?"Ron stepped in front of Hermione, asking questions. Hermione pushed Ron out of the way and pulled Draco up and kissed him passionately. As she pulled back she kept whispering 'Yes' .

"Hermione, are you part of this joke? Seriously, you know this is the ferret right." Ron asked still confused about the situation going on in front of his own eyes.

"No, Ron, me and Draco have been dating for just over a year." She replied, turning to the audience watching them intently.

"I knew it!" Ginny shouted fist pumping in the air. "Harry and I had a bet, I knew it was Malfoy, Harry thought it was some older Slytherin who graduated before us." Hermione and Draco laughter at Ginny outburst and kissed again.

"And now we're engaged." Draco picked her up and kissed her again, walking them to the door and the people in the room applauded.

"Sorry to rain on your parade tonight Potter but I thought Hermione would appreciate me declaring my love around the people she cares about the most." He smirked. Harry nodded and raise a glass to the newly engaged couple as they walked out of the house.

"I love you." Hermione murmured against his lips.

"Always and Forever babe." He replied back, kissing her on the doorstep

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys guess who's back xD. I know I've been AWOL for like 3months (I think..) but I'm back and ready to get to work. **

**This is just a little something I worked on with some other amazing writers I met on this wonderful site Fan Fiction. So if you see this story on other's people's names (The ones I metioned aboved, we all worked on this together) so don't worry I nor any of the people who worked on this stole this from somebody elese (unless there name is not at the top of course lol) **

**You'll be seeing and update soon of my previous fics: _We Found Love & __More Than Meets The Eye _really soon. Also since you guys are so freakin' awesome, I'm also working on a totally different fic along with a challenge request that I think you guys will love. But I'm going to finish one of my fics I already have published before I get ahead of myself. **

**Thanks for sticking with me guys and I hope you like this little be of Dremione fluff ;) Tell me whatchu think.**

**Take Care**

**Nelly xD**


End file.
